etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Cass
Cass, known as Antonio in Japanese, is the owner of the Stickleback Bar. He manages almost everything at the bar and the place is a popular place for explorers in High Lagaard due to the requests that can be accepted as quests there. Personality Cass is known for being a greedy man. He often speaks of treasure that the party may find in the labyrinth and always advises the party to take the initiative when finding loot. Yet, despite this, he is an honest man and dutifully gives recompense when needed. He considers everyone who comes in his bar as an important customer and tries to be fair to them. He isn't nice at times, but he does have a soft spot. He's the typical barkeeper and loves drink and serving his customers. Cass also enjoys conversing with sarcasm and always loves a good laugh. History Back before the labyrinth was discovered, he was already running a bar called "Stickleback Bar". Many explorers and citizens would come to eat, drink, chat, put up requests, or take on them. Among them was an explorer who would frequently come to visit the bar. She just showed up one day and made an impact to the town. Cass would listen to her stories of her adventures outside of High Lagaard, which he considers as the best stories, as she drinks. Cass cared about her, to the point where it became love. He would laugh like everyone else on her desire to prove that the flying castle existed above the Yggdrasil. One day, the same explorer visited Cass and told him that she found a hidden entrance into the tree. He was the only person she told the discovery about. Cass didn't believe her because he thought it was just a hole in the bark, since nobody know the existence of the labyrinths inside the Yggdrasil yet. So he laughed and said to enjoy the trip and to come back when she thinks of something crazier. But before she left, the two made a bet. If she can prove the story of the flying castle true, he would give her a gold coin. But if she can't, she'll stop exploring and live a normal life with him. The bet was agreed, and the female explorer left, never to be seen again. Some time after that, Cass met an explorer from Etria. He would tell him and the customers stories about his adventures in the labyrinth. Everyone was amazed by his stories, and Cass quickly became friends with the explorer. The explorer later settled in the city, got married, and had a son. Soon later, an entrance to a labyrinth in High Lagaard was discovered. The explorer learned that a bunch of children sneaked into the labyrinth. He panicked and rushed in there to retrieve them, because nobody else at the time knew the dangers inside the labyrinth. He came back all injured, while carrying all the kids, who were crying, back. The explorer collapsed and died, much to everyone grief, including Cass. Settling a Bet Cass requests, specifically, your party to fulfill the bet that he had made with an early explorer a few years back. The explorer very same one who first discovered the labyrinth. Cass had bet a gold coin if the explorer would make it to the flying castle. But after she left for the labyrinth, she never returned. So since the protagonist's guild was looking for the same flying castle, he asked them to find the explorer's body during there exploration and fulfill his promise. He then gave them an old gold coin and told them to offer it to her. He knows that she is dead and her body could be anywhere, but he would be happy if they could accomplish that so he can rest easier knowing that he was able to fulfill his promise. Later on, the Fafnir Knight and his party found an explorer's bony corpse in the Heaven's Keep. She died in isolation against a window. Believing to be the same explorer Cass mentioned, the protagonist leaves the gold coin in her hand. But as he did that, he notices a parchment in her hand. After swapping it with the coin, he notices it is a letter that was addressed to Cass. It is believed that she wrote it before she passed away. He and his guild members then delivered it to Cass. When he saw it, Cass say in slight, yet sad, irritation on how she took so long in sending him word from her. But after reading its contents, he laugh. He telled them that at the end of the letter, she reminded him to pay his end of the debt since she won their bet. After having called her a kid, he said he shouldn't have call her a kid. He revealed that if the explorer had lost, she would return to High Lagaard, help him run his bar, and live a peaceful life with him. He further revealed that he had fallen in love with her and secretly wished for her to lose the bet so that she could be with him, but he respected her goals and the two agreed on the bet. He then told her aloud that she won the bet and he had paid his end. He then thanked the guild and gave them their reward, though he was irritated when they said they already got one. He then complained about his soft spot for people like them, even though he found them annoying or crazy, and gave them their reward before shooing them away. Quotes * "Have yeh no pride!? All a real man needs to woo a woman is his own body!" (To the client of "Playing Cupid III") * "...That lady puts in requests, but when the explorers aren't up to snuff, she barges in and starts yellin' at me! She got named second-in-command to some order of knights off in another country. Yeh don't want to get her angry. Don't get me mixed up in this! I ain't dealin' with her. Yeh're the only ones I could send to take care of this." (To everyone about Marion) * "...All clear...? She's takin' off, right? Everythin' safe...? Phew... I can finally relax." (His reaction after Marion leaves) * "...Is she gone? Hah, fantastic! but I honestly didn't expect that. Who'd have thought that animals were her weak point? Now that's news yeh can use... Haw! Ahh, come on now, I won't do anything. Yeh know me. But yeh know, I do get mite lonely here... Maybe it's time I got a dog for the place. Yeah... a big, shaggy dog. He could take care of burglars, rowdy drunks, unwelcome guests... yeh name it. Right? Haw haw haw! Looks like yeh've turned out pretty useful for me again Almost makes me want to add a little bonus to yer reward. Only almost, though." (His reaction upon learning Marion's fear of animals) * "When I went to pick up yer friend, that Marion was tryin' to act all calm, but she was pale and sweatin'. Now that's some good craftmenship! Whenever yer friend moved, she nearly leapt outta her skin! Haw haw haw haw! Ahh, I haven't had so much fun in a dog's age, and it's all thanks to yeh lot! (When he witnessed Marion's reaction to the bodyguard in the animal costume) * "The woman came out of the forest with four grown men carried on her back. Unbelievable, innit? Some guards came to help when they saw what was happening, but she had no injuries at all. She took down that whole swarm, and made sure no one, not even her, got a scratch. Make yeh wonder who the real monster is! Haw haw!" (Commenting on Marion's strength when she saved a guild from monsters) * "I ain't the most sensitive about this kinda thing, so I didn't notice... and she's good at hidin' stuff anyway, so..." (To everyone when talking about Quona's sickness) * ""Beneath the glorious gaze of Yggdrasil, you have all exemplified bravery and skill. The Duchy commends your achievements. Your names shall be engraved in glory and light, carved into our history, known from High Lagaard to the citadel empyrean..." Holy hell. What does any of this even mean? Can't they just say "congrats" like a normal person?" (His reaction to the higher-ups words to the protagonist's guild for winning the Test of Courage) * "She was just like yeh guys. Came out of nowhere one day and made a big impact." (To everyone about the deceased explorer from "Settling a Bet") * "Nice girl, huh? Did what she wanted, didn't care what anyone said, and was a damn fine swordswoman to boot. ... Guess that's why I fell for her. ...Well, yeh won, yeh dumb kid. I paid off my end of the bet." (To everyone about the deceased explorer from "Settling a Bet") * "...Thanks, Fafnir. 'Cause of yeh, I kept my promise." Trivia * He has old buddies who are a guild, a leader being a gallant ronin and a member being a gunslinger girl, that posted the quest, "Adventurers' Bond". * One of the nicknames he gives to Guildmaster Marion is "Miss Congeniality". Category:Etrian Odyssey II Characters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Characters